Drexus
|-|Human Disguise= |-|Human Disguise (As Bringer of Nightmares)= |-|Wraith Form= Summary Drexus is the main antagonist of Astiria's old timeline, as well as a major antagonist in the new timeline, appearing in part 3, "Tales of the Gods". He is the host of the World Devourer known as Shudde M'ell, the ultimate evil and the embodiment of the deadly sins of the World Tree. Backstory In the beginning, there was the World Devourer. His hunger was endless, and with it, his evil. This terrible being was sealed within an Aetheric Relic, the Black Star, so that he may never endanger the World Tree again. But the wielder of the Black Star felt the World Devourer's presence, and eventually was consumed by it. This wielder was struck down by the being Meisaka, who then inherited the evil and began a campaign to conquer the multiverse rather than consume it like before. Once again, this was stopped by a young Wraith named Drexus. Once a cheerful but mischevious wraith, Drexus was forcibly turned into the host of the Devourer, warping his playful nature into dangerous sadism. Using Drexus as an avatar, the Devourer seeks to destroy all of reality and return it all to the void. The Devourer would ultimately be defeated, however, and the wraith was cut from his hold, albeit not in time to save him from death. Zephyr would end up time traveling back to the past and bringing a version of Drexus back from the past, who is attempting to redeem himself and do good in the world. Personal Statistics Origin: Champions of Chaos Name: Drexus Classification: '''Wraith, Former Host of Shudde M'ell '''Alignment: Chaotic Good, formerly Chaotic Evil Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''1.2 Trillion Years '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown '''Height: 5'11" Weight: '''125 lbs. '''Likes: Inflicting Pain (Formerly), Chaos, Stageplays, The Void Dislikes: '''Creation (Formerly) '''Affiliation: Champions of Chaos, formerly Shudde M'ell Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVbZfxysGMo Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-A | At least 5-A, 2-A with Aether and the Poison Saber, Low 1-C with the Book of Fate | 5-A | Low 1-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 6, and 8. Wraiths do not age and can completely regenerate their physical form. His existence is an anomaly that should not exist within the throne, as it's being protected by higher beings), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Limited Acausality (Types 2 and 3, a past version of himself from a branch timeline remembered the events of the main timeline that hadn't happened for him), Nonexistent Physiology, Non-Corporeal, Possession, Natural Weaponry, Body Control (Can sprout tentacles from his back to use as weapons and extra limbs), Shapeshifting (His tentacles can shapeshift into weaponry), Flight (Can fly by turning his tentacles into wings that can fire razor-sharp bits of themselves), Energy Manipulation (Capable of generating red energy from his tentacles), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, BFR (Can control the void much like how champions control the chaos elements), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Plot Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the plot element, but isn't as powerful as his bringer of nightmares form), Toon Force, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Constantly shown to be aware of the fourth wall and interacting with the audience), BFR, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Existence Erasure (Capable of pulling others through the fourth wall, which has these effects), Perception Manipulation (Via Panning), Teleportation (Via Staging), Subjective Reality, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Via Reality Sphere), Dimensional Travel, Teleportation (Can warp between universes, and even between the World Tree and the Void and past the fourth wall) |-|Bringer of Nightmares= Same as base, plus Immortality (Types 4 and 8, dependent on Shudde M'ell and the Time Loop that Sloth created), Acausality (Type 1; Unaffected by Zephyr trying to kill him in the past), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Regenerated after Zephyr trapped him in an infinity multiverse and erased it in its entirety), Aether Manipulation, which grants Existence Erasure, Antimatter Manipulation (Aether is said to be concentrated, volatile destruction), Deconstruction, Explosion Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement (Red Aether "Disintegrates, Detonates, or Implodes anything it touches"), Telekinesis (Silver Aether can manipulate objects), Clairvoyance (Silver Aether allows for Dowsing), and Creation (Aether users can create things with black aether, though the constructs are unstable), Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, and Madness Manipulation (Large amounts of Aether are capable of malfesting those who aren't immediately destroyed by it), Poison Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Via the Poison Saber), Causality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Via his pen and the Book of Fate), Can wield six of the seven other Chaos Elements, giving him Tesseract Manipulation (Creation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum), Deconstruction, Sealing, Elemental Manipulation, Invulnerability), Mana Manipulation (Magic, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation), Infinity Manipulation (Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Dimensional Travel, Precognition, BFR), Mind Manipulation (Mind Manipulation, Possession, Illusion Creation, Percenption Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis), Urano Manipulation (Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Healing, Chi Manipulation), and Darkness Manipulation (Darkness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Corruption, Law Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Biological Manipulation). Should possess the abilities of all his soul fragments |-|Soul Fragments=Duplication (Split himself into his separate soul fragments to avoid being destroyed completely), Power Mimicry (Envy mimicked Noel's powers, and permanently copied them after possessing Noel), Summoning (Can summon guns like Noel), Weapon Manipulation, Danmaku (Telekinetically ilmanipulates the guns he summons), Cloth Manipulation, Power Nullification (Forms threads that can restrain magic and stop the target from using it), Absorption (His soul fragments can absorb each other to gain their powers), Body Puppetry (Lust was able to do this to the champions), Empathic Manipulation (For obvious reasons), Technological Manipulation (Controlled a group of animatronics), Biological Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned a group of security guards into puppets), Blood Manipulation (Weaponized her own blood when it was spilled), Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Lust mesmerized all who heard her song), Animal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Greed summoned snakes made of shadow), Absorption (Of Life and Power), Time Travel (Sloth traveled to the past to... just sort of hang out there), Fire Manipulation (Wrath used fire to break out of his imprisonment) |-|Shudde M'ell= Flight, Large Size (Type 4), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Those who see its true form are driven insane and killed), Non-Corporeal, Corruption (Type 3), Possession (Used this as part of its master plan), Transduality (Type 2. Exists beyond the gods' domains, which includes time and space, mind and soul, change and stability, and light and darkness) |-|Resistances= Base: 'Resistance to Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Transmutation (A native of the void, which exhibits these effects), Conceptual Manipulation (Can wield the Poison Saber without being subjected to its effects), Subjective Reality (As long as his belief is stronger than his enemies, his reality will overtake theirs), Causality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Michael's pen was unable to erase him), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Wraiths all exist outside of reality and are immune to its effects unless wielded by a chaos element) '''Amped by Shudde M'ell: '''Same as Before, plus resistance to Power Nullification (Envy was able to fight his way through Zephyr's magic-nullifying seals), Aether Manipulation (Existence Erasure, Antimatter Manipulation, Deconstruction, Explosion Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Creation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation), Tesseract Manipulation (Creation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum), Deconstruction, Sealing, Elemental Manipulation, Invulnerability), Mana Manipulation (Magic, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation), Infinity Manipulation (Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Dimensional Travel, Precognition, BFR), Mind Manipulation (Mind Manipulation, Possession, Illusion Creation, Percenption Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis), Urano Manipulation (Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Healing, Chi Manipulation), Light Manipulation (Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Purification, Law Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Regeneration Negation), Darkness Manipulation (Darkness Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Corruption, Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Biological Manipulation) 'Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '''(Comparable to the other champions) | At least '''Large Planet Level (Stronger than all of the champions combined. Michael and Moonfall were able to create singularities in their clash with energy equivalent to 4.8965493e+36 joules of TNT), Multiverse Level+ with Aether and the Poison Saber (Able to destroy Zephyr and Reyna's seal on Envy. The Poison Saber continuously one-shot every member of the cast that it hit, and was made to kill the gods), Low Complex Multiverse Level with the Book of Fate (This weapon was ultimately used to erase Shudde M'ell from existence)' | Large Planet Level '(Each of his soul fragments, though weakened, were a match for the likes of Zephyr) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Its true self exists in a place beyond the realm of the gods, and is superior to a degree where it must form avatars in order to interact with the lower world) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Michael and Zephyr) | FTL (Faster than before) | FTL | Immeasurable (Exists outside of the domains of the gods, which includes time and space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Planet Level '''(Comparable to Zephyr Highwind) | At least '''Large Planet Level (Tougher than all of the champions) | Large Planet Level '''(Though weakened, still can tank hits from Zephyr) | '''Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Godly | Godly | Godly | Immeasurable Range: Planetary, Boundless with Cartoon Law | Planetary, Multiverse+ '''with Aether, '''High Outerversal with The Book of Fate, Boundless with Cartoon Law | Planetary | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: * The Poison Saber: '''Drexus' main weapon as the host of the World Devourer. This dark green energy blade is a blend of godly magic and incredibly advanced technology. Its blade is made of a chaotic poison that was made to slay the gods, and can actually pierce their invincible forms. It inflicts a conceptual death upon those it hits, preventing regeneration and resurrection in all but the most special of circumstances. * '''Pen: '''This seemingly innocuous pen was made to write in the Book of Fate, a book with infinite pages that dictates the fate of all things in the multiverse. Using his pen, Drexus can change cause and effect and even alter the plot at will. The ink it creates can wipe out an entire multiverse of mental constructs, shown when Michael used its brother to erase the entire Dreamscape. * '''The Book of Fate: Likely the most powerful relic in all of creation. As the title suggests, this magic artifact, created by the precursors who came before the current pantheon, records the fate of all things. Similarly, with the pen that Drexus wields, he is capable of altering what is written inside. By giving the title "Defier of Fate" to someone, he can prevent them from being erased, even if it would otherwise be their destiny to do so. It was this weapon that was ultimately used to erase Shudde M'ell, cleansing the multiverse of its evil once and for all. Intelligence: '''Very smart, but playful. | Incredibly manipulative. Convinced Moonfall and Ashtar that his goals were the noble choice, and manipulated the Champions of Chaos into fighting each other before they ultimately banded against him. | Same as before | Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Playful and often non-combative. Doesn't take things seriously, as he knows he's too important to be killed off. In a VS scenario without a writer to aid him, his type 8 is inapplicable | Completely insane, and will often play with weaker opponents before going in for the kill. Only able to use his pen and the book of fate due to Shudde M'ell's empowerment | Same as before | None Notable '''Key: Base | Bringer of Nightmares '''| '''Soul Fragments | Shudde M'ell Notable Attacks and Techniques |-|Base='Void Manipulation: '''Being a Wraith, and a natural denizen of the void, Drexus has learned to manipulate it on a whim. This endless expanse is where gods such as Azathoth, Cthulhu, and Shudde M'ell come from, a place of nonexistence that, for the most part, lacks concepts such as time, space, creation, and destruction. However, it isn't simply a place of "nothingness", per se, but also "stagnation". Drexus can use it to BFR opponents, travel between dimensions, erase things from existence, and even stop time. '''Reality Sphere: '''Warping reality is a common ability for beings who exist outside of its grasp. To this end, Wraiths are all capable of creating and maintaining Reality Spheres, localized pocket universes where they can control the laws of reality. Inside a Reality Sphere, one can dictate physics and create illusions at their leisure and can range from enough to cover a starship to enough to cover a city, though effects tend to weaken with range. '''Cartoon Law: '''Drexus' Ability. True to its name, it affords Drexus a form of advanced reality-warping comparable to the classic term "Toon Force". He can use it to connect to a dimension outside the bounds of even Deus Ex Machina, allowing him to go anywhere with a range that can touch that of The Great Unseen's, though Drexus himself cannot manipulate the realm. * '''Staging: '''By going "offscreen", Drexus can teleport off the "set" of the world, allowing him to reappear anywhere else in a completely physics-defying way. * '''Panning: '''By manipulating the edges of the "screen", Drexus can alter perception. This does not explicitly make things invisible, but prevents others from perceiving them. '''Body Formation: '''Because the form of a Wraith is purely an abstract "thing", they must form physical bodies in order to interact with the physical world. To this end, Wraiths can form whatever shape they want, and completely reform it if it were to be destroyed. All wraiths have a different shape and can use a unique ability that typically ties into whatever form they take. * '''Tentacles: '''Drexus can manifest glowing, energy-charged tentacles, similar to a Kagune from Tokyo Ghoul. These weapons can tear through any material, and are both flexible and repairable. |-|Chaos Elements='Chaos Elements: The eight elements that make up the multiverse are Tesseract, Aether, Mind, Urano, Infinity, Mana, Light and Darkness. Drexus was the first to pioneer the usage of Aether, and even taught it to Alana Garcia. Though most of his forms can only use Aether, his Full Form has shown the ability to use 6 out of the eight total. * 'Tesseract: '''The chaos essence of creation. Tesseract makes up all solid matter of the known multiverse, and all matter can be broken down into this. Through Tesseract, practically anything can be created, or elementally deconstructed down to its basic components. The users can also form tesseract constructs, typically in the form of cubes. ** '''Tesseract Cubes: '''The basest form of Tesseract. When created, Tesseract takes the form of glowing blue cubes of varying sizes, from microscopic to galactic in scale. Being the basest form of matter, Tesseract is unbreakable, as there is nothing to break it down further into, making it perfect for sealing foes away. ** '''Deconstruction: '''With practice, the user can learn to deconstruct matter and change it. States of matter can be changed, People turned to stone, Water to Fire, and even matter broken completely down into Tesseract cubes. ** '''Compression: '''Using a grid of Tesseract, Drexus can compress matter quickly, turning it into black holes by causing the atoms to intersect. * '''Aether: '''The chaos essence of destruction, and Drexus' most prominent aspect. Aether makes up all of the "nothingness" of the multiverse, and is the cause of all the shifting and change. Through Aether, the user gains the powers of destruction, and can break down anything into this stuff. Aether, when visible, takes the form of liquid tendrils. ** '''Silver Aether: '''Silver Aether, also known as Sensing Aether, can sense the location of all Aether, and thus the "silhouettes" of all matter throughout the multiverse. This can be used for dowsing purposes. ** '''Black Aether: '''Black Aether, also known as Forming Aether, solidifies it into a visible black form, almost like liquid shadow. Due to its instability, it can only be used for a brief time, but can be formed into weapons and objects. ** '''Red Aether: '''Red Aether, also known as Destruction Aether, is the most common form of the anti-material. Upon touch, it breaks down and consumes whatever matter it touches, and is the only thing capable of breaking Tesseract. It can even break down the other elements such as Mind and Urano, giving it the power to wipe things from existence. * '''Mind: '''The chaos essence of intelligence. Mind is gathered slowly in the conscious of all living things, and is the least tangible of the eight elements. Through gathering Mind, the wielder gains access to unparalleled psychic magic that can even bend reality to their will. Drexus' second favorite element. ** '''Reality Sphere: '''Drexus' preferred method of fighting when in his full form. By projecting a large sphere around himself, he causes all reality within a few dozen meters to disconnect from its surroundings, creating a pocket dimension from which his opponent has no escape. Within this marble, reality is what he makes of it. ** '''Illusion Creation: '''Drexus has shown the ability to create extremely devious illusions that can fool even the likes of psychics such as Crystal Rosario and Locke Evangelos. This was how he managed to kill Crystal in the first place... the first time. ** '''Mindstones: '''The physical manifestation of a person's consciousness, and the only solid form of mind as a small yellow crystal. A mindstone can be pulled out of someone by a person with sufficient mind prowess. Though this leaves the body dead and the mind powerless, the stones can communicate with eachother through telepathy. * '''Urano: '''The chaos essence of life and death. Urano is the stuff that makes up souls, and every person with one has a trace of Urano inside them. When the time comes for them to die, a Reaper sows that Urano and takes it into the afterlife. ** '''Soul Manipulation: '''Being the stuff that makes up Souls, one who uses Urano can control them as well, stealing them from their foe and destroying them. ** '''Life and Death Manipulation: '''The main application of a Urano User. By placing a wisp of it into an inanimate object, a user can give that object life. In the same vein, a user can steal the Urano from a living being to take their life, much like a Reaper. ** '''Healing: '''A subset of soul manipulation. A Urano user can amplify the souls of their allies, bolstering their healing and curing their wounds and exhaustion. * '''Infinity: '''The chaos essence of reality. Infinity makes up the fabric of reality and the time-space continuum, serving as the binding force that keeps creation stable. It takes the form of purple energy, and can be called out of the universe's woodwork by a skilled-enough wielder. ** '''Phasing: '''A technique that splits the user using infinity, causing them to go both back and forward in time. This serves as a handy method of bypassing barriers and teleportation, by moving through both time and space. When applied correctly, this can be used for time travel as well. ** '''Pocket Dimension Creation: '''Another common application of Infinity is the use of pocket dimensions, creating them to store weapons and armor for the user. The user can also banish others to this pocket dimension, as when Zephyr trapped Envy within his. ** '''Precognition: '''By always looking forward in time, the user can sense every next movement of his opponent or opponents. ** '''Singularities: '''A skilled Infinity user can create temporary singularities, causing black holes to form under their control. ** '''Infinity Cores: '''Infinity cores are the physical manifestation of raw infinity, purple gems constantly radiating spacetime. Infinity cores serve as the centers of universes, being responsible for keeping up Cosmic Expansion, and a single one can create an entire universe. * '''Mana: '''The chaos essence of power. Mana is the unstoppable force that keeps the multiverse churning and changing. It is easily the strongest of the elements in terms of raw power, but it is also the most dangerous to control. Not only does it give the user control over the world's energies, but it also grants them power over the elements. ** '''Conversion: '''A mana user can catch magic-based attacks with ease, converting the enemy mana into their own. Not only does this allow them to learn attacks, but it allows them to reflect them back to sender with ease. A weaker user of mana, Aaron, was able to catch a guardian laser and reflect it back, turning it orange in the process. ** '''Elemental Manipulation: '''The most common and widespread application of mana. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Electricity and far more are all under the control of the user. They can combine them to unleash powerful rainbow blasts of mana, or just use them one at a time. ** '''Mana Absorption: '''The user can passively absorb mana from around them, and from enemy attacks, making it incredibly difficult to actually harm them. |-|Soul Fragments='Soul Division: '''Upon his first defeat at the hands of the champions, Drexus did not die. Instead, he split himself into seven soul fragments, scattering them across the multiverse in preparation for his eventual return. Each of these bore a different group of his powers, and were able to feel eachother across the world tree. They are based on the seven deadly sins. * '''Envy: '''This aspect manifested in Noel Whitley, an ally to the champions. Thanks to residing in him for so long, he has gained his powers. ** '''Power Mimicry: '''Envy's power. Being eternally jealous of the life around him, this has manifested as the power to copy the abilities of others and use them for his own ends. He was only shown copying the abilities of Noel, however. ** '''Cloth Manipulation: '''Like Noel, Envy can summon and manipulate cloth and clothing. This has led to creation of enchanted strips of fabric like ribbons, which wrap around the foe and prevent them from using their magic circuits. ** '''Summoning: '''Like Noel, Envy can summon up entire battalions of various guns. Enchanted muskets are his favorite, and he can summon up waves of them to shoot a wall of bullets, or even around his opponent to strike them from many directions at once. * '''Pride: '''Drexus' god complex, manifested in the Mario universe. This was among the first to be slain by the champions, and is considered the weakest of the seven. However, that does not make him any less dangerous. ** '''Charisma: '''A subset of madness manipulation, Pride's charisma is so high it could be considered a psychic ability. He's shown the ability to control an entire army to usurp its ruler just by controlling the leaders, and even mid-fight can convince his foes to drop their weapons and join him. * '''Lust: '''Drexus' lust for bloody murder, manifested in the Five Nights at Freddy's universe (no, seriously. -_-) It was the third to be defeated by the champions, and manifested itself within an animatronic. It is the only female aspect. ** '''Empathic Manipulation: '''Through a simple trance, Lust can cause the subject to fall under her control through emotion. She was even able to place a vampire lord into a trance-induced heat to accomplish this. ** '''Transmutation: '''Shown when she transformed several security guards into puppets for her to control. In addition, shown when she changed the animatronic's shape and form to better suit her own. ** '''Puppetry: '''Lust's main ability. Through telekinesis, she can control puppets and people to fight for her with ease, said puppets unable to break free of their restraints. This was her main method of fighting as opposed to doing it herself. ** '''Blood Manipulation: '''Lust can control her own blood for combat if it is spilled. However, she hasn't shown the ability to use it otherwise, nor has she shown the ability to control the blood of other people. * '''Greed: '''Drexus' love for taking things from his opponent, manifested in the Zelda universe. He caused the divine beasts to go rampant once more, even possessing Link for a brief time until his control was forced off by the hero. He was the fourth to be defeated. ** '''Snakes: '''Greed's power manifests in the form of snakes. By causing these spectral serpents to lash out and bite their opponent, Greed can steal their powers and make them into his own. He can also control whatever the snakes are biting onto, such as how he controlled the divine beasts. ** '''Enhanced Posession: '''Greed's more adept at possession than his other parts, able to take control of people normally resistant to it for a time. * '''Gluttony: '''Drexus' desire to devour things with his Aether, manifested in the Terraria universe. He took control of the witch Calamitas, though had by far the least screentime of the seven aspects before being promptly defeated by Michael, leaving his full capabilities unknown. ** '''Enhanced Aether: '''Gluttony can be assumed to have this, given his nature. However, it was not shown before he was defeated. * '''Sloth: '''Drexus' least evil side, merely resting upon his successes. He manifested in the past of the real world, atop Mt. Vesuvius. Though he was defeated easily, his death caused the mountain to erupt in the first place. ** '''Time Travel: '''Sloth can be assumed to have this, as he time travelled back to the past to rest on the mountain (in a lawn chair and sunglasses, at that). However, he did not use this in combat, and allowed himself to be defeated. * '''Wrath: '''Drexus' final aspect, his malice and loathing incarnate. He manifested at the center of the world tree, after escaping from tartarus where he was being chained. After absorbing the other six aspects, he gained access to their abilities and became fully-formed once more. ** '''Fire Manipulation: '''Wrath showcased this during his escape from Tartarus. He was able to catapult himself in a storm of crimson fire, as well as use it to launch fireballs during his escape. He was so powerful that he was able to defeat Lucifer with ease. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Plot Users Category:Fate Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Concept Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Puppetry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Blood Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1